


It's just for Research

by tsuzuruteeth



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Banri the biggest clown of all, Fluff, For funsies, I Don't Even Know, Kazunari is dumb, M/M, Mystic Messenger mentions, Why Did I Write This?, so is Masumi tbh, so is Tsuzuru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23550208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzuruteeth/pseuds/tsuzuruteeth
Summary: In which Zen from Mystic Messenger is the worse and best thing that's ever happened to Tsuzuru.
Relationships: Minagi Tsuzuru/Miyoshi Kazunari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	It's just for Research

**Author's Note:**

> I got a chat room from Zen while writing this I hate. twt: tsuzuruteeth

It's just for research. It's just for research. At least that's what Tsuzuru tried to convince himself the first time he downloaded the cursed app.  
The troupe wanted him to write a play that was more focused on romance and dating stuff this time, but unfortunately he had no experience in that department. So he was left with two options, either ask someone in the troupe who had dating experience or experience dating through *other* means. 

As he really did not want to ask about anyone's personal things he decided to try and experience it through fanfiction. Not his finest moment he thought as he sat in front of his dimly lit laptop in his room at night, praying to every God that was out there that Masumi wouldn't wake up and see what he was doing. Luckily for him, he didn't. 

Although he spent that whole night reading about love stories he simply felt that wasn't enough so for a minute he considered asking someone. The people he could ask would be either the guys from winter, Sakyo, Omi, Kazunari and probably Banri. Straight away he ruled out Sakyo. He did not really want to get into that conversation with him after seeing his terrible tactics of trying to win over Izumi. He also rubbed out Banri. He did not want to get dating advice from someone younger than him, especially Banri who would probably rub salt in the wound. He could ask the guys from winter but then he remembered that their next show was coming up so they were probably really busy. He could ask Omi but again he was probably busy as his university exams were coming up. He *could* ask Kazunari except, to put it bluntly, Tsuzuru had a crush on him and talking about past lovers really wasn't something he wanted to do with the other. Although he could say they needed to fake date to give him inspiration for his next play and then they both realise how much they like each other and end up together for real. But that was just the fanfics he stayed up all night to read talking. 

Back to square one. That was until he was searching online about dating and found some people on twitter talk about this one game. It was called Mystic Messenger and all Tsuzuru knew was that to play this game you message back and forth with fake boys and try and get them to fall in love with you while avoiding bad ends. And as much as Tsuzuru didn't want to resort to a dating game, he was left with no other option. As long as no one found out, it would be fine. He could get his inspiration and he would write a bitchin play and that would be that. 

And everything worked out. 

For a while.

It started going downhill about two weeks in. Tsuzuru had successfully finished his first route and he thought that after playing one he would never need to touch the game again. But there was several problems with that. The first was that he chose to do Jaehee's route first and that focuses more on friendship, to which Tsuzuru angrily shouted that the game was a coward because gay rights. The second was that, and Tsuzuru would never ever admit this but, he did somehow start enjoying the game and wanted to complete all the routes. He was currently on Zen's. 

The first incident happened at 3am one morning. Tsuzuru had a busy day at university, so after his last chat at like 12am, he passed out. Which was fine as he usually missed the 3am chats anyway. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he forgot to take his phone off silent. So when the 3 in the morning chat notification popped up on screen it went off with a loud ding!  
"Ahhh I thought I told you to be quiet at night," Masumi groaned as he woke up due to the sound. 

"Sorry.." Tsuzuru sleepily murmured as he rose to rub the sleep from his eyes he knew exactly what the sound was. Since it woke him up he figured he may as well do it. 

But for some reason Masumi got up to get his phone instead, Tsuzuru immediately panicked.

"Masumi that's my phone what are you doing!" He scrambled down the ladder as fast as he could to try and grab the phone off the other. But he was too slow.

"I was curious to see who would text you at 3am and oh-" He cut himself off and furrowed his brow "Who is Zen?" Masumi turned to face Tsuzuru and held the phone screen towards him. Tsuzuru grabbed it out of his hands and started backing up to his bed again.

"N-no one Masumi just go back to sleep," Tsuzuru nervously stuttered. Masumi stayed in his place for a minute before shrugging. 

"Aight."

The next morning everything was relatively normal. Masumi never mentioned Zen and Tsuzuru could breath. Everything was normal. That was until Masumi came back from school and overheard Kazunari and Misumi talking. 

"Yeah, I don't know what's came over Tsuzurun but he's always on his phone lately, or at least checking it,"

"Maybe he's doing that thing you do Kazu~! With the pictures~" 

"Ah social media! That must be it!" 

"He is talking to some guy named Zen," Masumi casually inputs as he walks by making the two elders stare at him. After actually processing the words Kazunari follows him. Misumi heads elsewhere. Probably to find some triangles. 

"Why would you say that Massu?" Kazunari questions as he keeps up with the boy. Masumi sent him a side glance and stopped.

"He messaged Tsuzuru at 3am and I accidentally saw it. He seemed pretty shook up. I probably wasn't meant to see it," Masumi sighed already sick of the conversation. He wondered if Izumi was in the kitchen?

"Wait Massu, why wouldn't he want you to see it? What did the message say?" Kazunari asked while shaking Masumis shoulders. Masumi let out and annoyed huff and shoved Kazunaris hands off him.

"Probably because they're dating or something I don't know. I don't know what the message said but the Zen guy called him sweetheart and sent a winking emoji. At least I think it was an emoji?" Masumi looked at the other but Kazunari seemed to be frozen in shock. Masumi just rolled his eyes and went to find Izumi. 

Just then the front door opened and Tsuzuru's voice sounded throughout the dorm. 

"I'm back," as he was taking his shoes off he was suddenly tackled to the ground. 

Now he was on the floor leaning on his elbows trying to sit up. But what stopped him was Kazunari hovering over him looking wide eyed. He probably didn't mean to throw him to the ground, Tsuzuru theorised. But they were here now. And Kazunari had questions. 

"Tsuzurun how could you cheat on me!?" 

Tsuzuru blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then he furrowed his brow.  
"What are you talking about!?" Tsuzuru shouted back. If Kazunari was gonna be loud about this so was he. 

"Massu told me you were messaging this Zen guy at 3am, and he was flirting with you! That's cheating Tsuzurun!"

"First of all, we aren't even dating Miyoshi-san so how could I possibly cheat on you? Second of all-" Tsuzuru's words died out in his throat. He was not about to admit out loud that he was playing mystic messenger. Especially not when they gathered an audience as he could see some of the younger troupe members in the sitting room pretending to go about their business, when they were really listening to them. 

"Well first off all, go out with me then Tsuzurun! And second of all what?" 

"Well fir- wait what?" Tsuzuru was about to snap back like before but then he realised what Kazunari actually said. All was silent for two minutes as Kazunari also processed what he said.

"Uhm, go out with me." Kazunari's eyes avoided Tsuzuru's own. Which was very difficult considering he was still basically lying on top of him.

"A-are you serious Miyoshi-san," Tsuzuru could feel the blood rise to his cheeks, he could see Kazunari's cheeks also stain red.

"Do you want me to be?" He replies while looking into Tsuzuru's eyes. 

It was like they couldn't look away, and slowly, very slowly, they started to lean in and ki-

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE CAN YOU GUYS JUST FUCK ALREADY!?" Came the angry voice of Banri from the background as they both jumped away from each other without their lips so much as brushing. 

"Nice going Banri, you ruined it"  
"Can't keep your mouth shut for one minute Settsu,"  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING HYODO?"

That's all Kazunari and Tsuzuru heard before they burst out laughing. They laughed for a good five minutes until they finally calmed down into a slight wheeze and were sitting beside each other on the floor. They looked at each other and Tsuzuru smiled.

"Yes." Kazunari tilted his head at the abrupt word.

"Yes?"

"Yes I want you to be serious Miyoshi-san," He said clearly and shyly gripped the others hand.

"Good I wanted it to be serious too," Kauanri smiled holding his hand back.

They just sat there smiling at each other for a while before Kazunari broke the silence. 

"So now we're together, WHO IS ZEN?"

Now Tsuzuru had to face his next problem. Explaining to his now boyfriend why he is playing a dating sim.


End file.
